land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Guard Tom
Guard Tom was introduced in Season Two of Mianite. He was a guard of The Inertia, the jail where Farmer Steve and Prince Andor were being kept. After everyone had escaped, Guard Tom made the statement, "I am so fired", which did indeed happen. Soon afterwards, we get a glimpse of his diaries and what really happen. In the first entry, he talks about how he let in the 'friendly merchants' and made sure the ores were on their ship. During the jail break, his friend was killed and Syndicate almost killed Guard Tom, but spared his life. Then he was reportedly fired. The second entry talks about how he was roaming around, eating taint for nourishment. Then, he said he was caught in a hole, when Firefox rescued him. Guard Tom seems to be going slowly mad, making out his entries to dirt, sheep, and doors. Firefox let Tom stay in Farmer_Steve's house without permission, making him pay 64 diamond blocks. Then Sonja tricked him twice by saying she lost his payment. He was later kicked out and he is left to roam. In episode 50 (Captainsparklez's POV) CaptainSparklez meets Tom, who is in The Fortress of Fury. CaptainSparklez gladly let's him stay without payment, even making Tom a fancy bed to sleep in. Guard Tom gives CaptainSparklez pie as payment. He then asks to decorate the place, which Sparklez gladly agrees too. He leaves to find baking supplies. In episode 51 (CaptainSparklez's POV), Tom had left a letter in Sparklez's Specter Dimension, expressing his gratitude to Sparklez for letting him stay. Tom explains he is leaving to find who killed his friend, Guard Mark, but will be back soon. Guard Tom was originally played by MrMadSpy during the attack on the Inertia and later dates, but later becomes his own character. He is voiced by Captainsparklez with a claptrap like voice. While the rest of the Mianitees are gone, Jordan feels guilty and decides to tell Tom about what happened in the Inertia, he also told him Tom (syndicate) was the one to kill his friend, Guard Mark. Tom reacted calmly and decided to search some more information in Syndicate's house. A day after, Guard Tom had left a note in Jordan's specture saying he was confused, and what Jordan told him about Mianite does not sound like something he would do. He and Jordan had a talk a day after that, trying to reason with each other, but all they tried doing was convincing each other they are right. Ianite overheard the conversation and decided to help, claiming she loved history. Ianite and Guard Tom started chatting in Jordan's specture and started bonding. They left his specture, claiming they were interrupting Jordan. After a few days of looking around for evidence, Guard Tom attacks Syndicate as revenge for his friend. He was quickly apprehended by Ianite. Jordan feeling bad for Guard Tom, told him that they would let him go if he showed them where he got his back up. This leads them to the Mianite Outpost. Realising that the outpost was abandoned, the group started using it as a way to check where the crypts are via messages from the headquarters who do not know of the abandonment. Guard Tom often sends 'reports' to not let them be suspicious. Guard Tom has let Jordan impersonate him a couple of times to send reports to headquarters, one report he had sent was regarding the paper Deviser Gaines had written about the sky travellers. He has recently vanished after this, leaving only one torn paper. In the season 2 finale, he is killed by Tucker, for World Historian convinced him to be evil.